


Call For Service

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being parted from Cody, even for the most mundane reasons, has never been easy for Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call For Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/gifts).



There were dark days and light days, busy days and quiet ones. It had always been that way. Days Cody was strong, clear-eyed, hard headed. Days he couldn't make it out of bed.

For Nick too. Days the ragged edge was close beneath the surface, tearing at him, ripping at his mood.

But as long as they were together, they could make it through every day, every night. It was when they were apart things got tricky.

Since the end of the agency, those partings had gotten fewer. Nick had given away Reserves not long after; Cody's mom died. That meant no more trips away alone, and hadn't that been the real reason Nick quit Reserves, when all was said and done?

Time to time, chewing the fat, they talked themselves into believing they missed those days of the agency work -- missed the highs, at any rate. There were things they'd never miss -- Murray's eyes terrified behind his glasses, their boat trashed by violent hands, Cody hurt, scared, and hiding it. People in their space every day, clients, crooks, cops.

Today was a busy day, even if not by those old standards. A hard one for Nick: Cody was under the weather, home in their stateroom with NBC for company, while Nick dealt with what seemed like an endless stream of customers wanting anchorages, directions, laundry, change. Not to mention the Coastguard calling, and half a dozen faxes needing an answer.

Nothing difficult in and of itself; everything harder because half Nick's concentration and all his mind was on Cody. Two hours that felt like twenty wrapped up the most pressing business; Nick bundled the rest into a drawer -- Cody's drawer -- and hung the sign on the door. _Office unattended. Please call for service._

Halfway down the pier he remembered to haul his mobile out of his pocket and check it for charge, check it was on. It was, and there were two missed calls from Cody.

Nick swore, nearly dropped the phone, and started to run.

He arrived at the boat breathless, anxiety building inside him like a wall. Cody feeling worse, needing him, calling him, and Nick too busy with coasties and customers to even notice. It was enough to make him physically sick.

"Cody! Cody! I'm sorry, man, I didn't even hear the phone --" Nick leaped aboard, calling out as he went, as he ran through the salon and down into their cabin.

Cody looked up in surprise, and snapped the TV off. "Nick -- buddy, what's up?"

"You -- called me," Nick panted. "I only just saw -- been thinking about you all day -- are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." Cody stretched back against his pillows like a sleepy cat, curved his body in that way he had that meant he wanted Nick close.

It wasn't an invitation Nick had ever turned down, Dropping the phone on the nightstand, he kicked off his shoes and joined Cody on the bed.

"I only stayed in bed because you made me," Cody continued. "You know I'm sometimes light-headed in the morning. It's no big deal."

Nick suppressed a shiver. Cody, whole, safe, healthy and happy, was the biggest deal of all. The whole deal. "Sure," was all he said out loud. "So why'd you call?"

"I was planning to fix lunch. I left you a voicemail. But I didn't expect you back for another couple hours."

"Voicemail, huh?" Nick shot a suspicious glance at the phone on the nightstand. He left checking voicemail, sending texts and everything that wasn't returning calls -- sometimes even that -- to Cody.

Cody chuckled softly. "I just showed you how to check it again last week."

"Uh-huh." Nick's heart rate was slowly returning to normal. "So what d'you want for lunch then?"

Cody grinned. "My headache's gone. Got any suggestions?"

Nick leaned in and bestowed a long, soft kiss on his partner's lips. "I'll get right on making you lightheaded again, babe. Right after we eat. You got to keep your strength up."

"I'm fine, Nick."

Nick grinned and took another kiss. "You sure are, big guy. Whaddaya say to pancakes, huh?"


End file.
